A Tiger in the Jungle
by suikaneko
Summary: A tiger sleeping in a tree. Such a rare sight that you would be tempted to get closer. Kuroko's hand moved on its own. Falling in Kagami's hair, his hand petted it softly, feeling the spiky strands. /kurokaga kagakuro


A Tiger in the Jungle/ Kagami's Sunburn

Kuroko rolled over in his futon. With the waves whispering against the beach and the silver moonlight peeking in, he should have easily fallen asleep. _Especially_ after Riko's 'Training from Hell' day three.

It was true, his body was exhausted, but his eyes kept him awake, staring at the person who lay facing away from him. Strong and muscular, even beneath the gray, cotton shirt, and breathing gently. Quiet snores frequently slipped in between the breaths.

Kuroko was fascinated, almost in a trance, as he watched through heavy eyelids. Kagami who was usually so full of presence and passion was now almost as subtle and quiet as Kuroko himself. It was funny how he was so much like a tiger. He could easily picture him lounging in a forest tree.

A tiger sleeping in a tree. Such a rare sight that you would be tempted to get closer. Kuroko's hand moved on its own. Falling in Kagami's hair, his hand petted it softly, feeling the spikey strands. Parts of it were still a little damp from his shower earlier. Just like a tiger that had gone for a swim in a river, he thought.

Kagami made a quiet grumble of dissatisfaction in his sleep, "Nn..."

Kuroko immediately pulled his hand away and whispered, "Sorry Kagami-kun." He guessed that this would be the end of his adventure. He began to roll over, but a sleepy voice growled to him.

"Kuroko...why're you still awake..." He let out a grumble. Kuroko could tell he wasn't fully awake yet. "I'm sorry Kagami-kun, I couldn't fall asleep. You should go back to sleep though." Kagami groaned once more. He fell silent again.

Kuroko lay waiting for a response. Even though he was sure Kagami had fallen back asleep, he was unable to roll over. As much as he resisted, his arm was outstretched again. This time on Kagami's back.

Warm. It was so warm.

His hand dared to venture under the fabric and feel the skin. Hot. On fire even. Kuroko crept closer feeling a sudden shiver of cold air.

His hands and arms both slinked under Kagami's shirt as he pressed himself against the fabric. "Kagami-kun...I told you to use sunscreen." He was breathing in his scent now. The faded smell of lotion and salt water trapped in the shirt he wore. The breath created a light breeze against Kagami's back as he surrounded himself in Kagami's heat.

His eyes were now becoming heavy. He was finally beginning to feel sleepy.

His pillow shifted. "You're cold Kuroko..." The blue hair boy ignored his name being called, as he kept his chilled fingers pressed into the warm skin. "Kuroko..." This time Kagami sounded frustrated. He began to turn over. Kuroko quickly pulled his hands back, so as not to get crushed.

Kagami's eyes, now a fiery dark maroon in the night, glared down at him. He had woken up the sleeping tiger. Kuroko looked up behind glassy blue eyes...he felt like he had been caught. Half of his body in his futon, the other half in Kagami's.

"I did wear sunscreen." He growled as he wrapped his arm over Kuroko, pulling him in close.

Kuroko was now on fire, surrounded by the burning skin, his face pressed to Kagami's chest. His speech was muffled, "You need to reapply it." Kuroko's fingers were exploring under the front of the gray shirt now. His palms glided over the defined abs. His hands slipped over the sides and fell into a hug.

Kagami whined like a sleep deprived child, "I'm tired...and your hands are fucking cold..."

Kuroko's hands retracted, but Kagami stopped him with a forceful grip on his arm. He tugged him in closer. "I'm hot...it feels good..." Kagami must have been delusional in his sleep. His head fell softly against Kuroko's in something that might have been considered a kiss, or his head falling sleepily. But Kuroko was already asleep and unaware, clinging to the sleeping tiger. What a rare occasion sleeping with a tiger in the jungle.

The next morning...

"Hey guys where's Kuroko?"

He tried to stay still under the blanket, but with his face in between Kagami's legs it was becoming hard not to move. "I think he went to the bathroom." Kagami pointed out, his body on edge. He had shoved Kuroko under the covers just in time, before someone could see them in such an uncompromising position.

"Alright…Kagami why are you still in bed though! You and Kuroko are the last ones to get up. Move your ass outside ASAP!" Hyuuga glared at him before going towards the bathroom to reprimand Kuroko.

Kagami looked around to make shut the coast was clear, before pulling Kuroko up from beneath the blanket. "Why were you in my futon dammit?" His mind was a haze of the events from last night. He couldn't really piece it all together.

"Kagami-kun was hot." He said. His bed hair was even more of a mess than normal. The friction from being under the blanket had made it staticy.

"So?!"

"I was cold." Kuroko stated bluntly as he rubbed some sleep out of his eye.

Kagami pushed him off scoffing as he got up from the floor.

"Don't forget to wear sun screen today Kagami-kun."

He let out a laugh as he remembered what had happened last night. "I dunno. If it gets you to crawl in my futon with me, then I don't think I'll ever wear sun screen."

Kuroko gasped and ran after him, "Kagami-kun! That's dangerous! Do you want to look as dark as Aomine?"

Kagami wrapped him in a head lock as they went off to get ready for the day, "As if I'd ever want to resemble that guy in anyway!"

"Good, then you'll wear it." He tried to pry himself free of the muscular arm.

"Hrm…as long as you put it on me…" Kuroko kicked him in the shin and was let free from Kagami's grasp.

"Pervert." He disappeared and Kagami lost sight of him. His face was red as he thought about it. Putting sun screen on Kagami…he covered his face with his hands. He really wouldn't mind that.


End file.
